Brody Singer/Universe 1
'Brody Robert Singer '''is a major character in the V for Ventura series, he is the current best friend of Blackjack, husband of Viola Johnson, the godfather of Ace and Georgia and the current host of Supesa where he works as a superhero under the name "Void." Appearance Brody is a rather tall individual with short dark brown hair cut down to the back of his neck. He has brown eyes and a dark five-o-clock shadow. Currently he wears a dark green sleeveless vest over a dark gray t-shirt, he wears a pair of black slacks with a brown belt, his work shoes are blue converse with gray sections on it. However, in his void armor he is seen as a taller individual with his entire body covered in a black void of space, stars peppering his body, he has a featureless face with two glowing white eyes, his hair is now a dark gray and swooped back with one strand of hair over his face. His muscle mass is much more developed and his abs and pecs being much larger, a white V stamped to the middle of his chest. Personality Brody has always been seen as a passive but fiercely loyal person. He never seems to get into trouble but will if his friends need it. He often is seen hanging out after school in the back with Jack and eventually with Tiny. However, after his experiences with Witness Protection he is seen as much more calm but also much more aggressive with his beliefs and even more loyal to his friends. When possessed by Supesa and becoming the hero Void he is seen as a passionately honorable superhero and seems only to care about saving people, not caring for the fame. Appearances (Book) ''N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Brody was born briefly after Christmas on the 27th of December in 1986, he grew up under the care of his father Elias Singer and his unnamed mother, his mother leaving the family shortly after he was born. He grew up mostly in his father's shop, working as a cashier prior to his sixteenth birthday, at which he quit to start working as a handyman for an unnamed business. During his formative years in high school he was introduced to Viola Johnson through his life-long friend Blackjack. The two hit it off and date until 2015, When Brody and Viola find out that she is pregnant the two get married in March of 2015, their son Mark being born shortly after in April, a few days after Mark is born, Brody is witness to the murder of one, Vivian Santos while working one day. After the mobsters who killed Vivian Santos try to hunt down Brody as the last living witness, the FBI come and relocate him from Chicago, Illinois to Fort Worth, Texas where he is renamed Denton Cruz and is given the job of an Information Technician. However, in the winter of 2026, the mobster gang that killed Vivian Santos is completely destroyed and everyone who was a part of the gang is brutally murdered or commit suicide. Due to this, The FBI allow Brody to come back to Chicago after faking the death of Denton Cruz. When he comes back he meets with Viola and even though the two initially have a fight, the two end up copulating that night. After this night of pleasure between the two an unknown entity (eventually revealed to be Supesa) sneaks into and combines with Brody, the two beginning a symbiotic relationship. Complaining that he is sick, Brody goes to the hospital, hearing the voice of Supesa who informs him of her hunger and after escaping the hospital, the two hunt down and eat some food from a McDonalds. The two start to bond and Brody starts to garner some control over the powers of the goddess inside of him. Soon enough the two become the superhero known as Void. Void starts to do many heroic deeds and although the media refuse to see him as a hero he continues his hero work, soon enough he meets with Skull and Jay due to their high soul power thanks to the Savior Soul, While the two meet up, they also meet Lucid and Jikan. After a reunion, the two discuss their brother with Brody being none the wiser, however, shortly after, Jay and Jax fight and Void has to clean up, after cleaning up, Brody heads home and naps, this is the last we have seen of him as of yet. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * 'Soul Magic: '''It is unknown to what degree, but it can be assumed due to statements made, that Brody has some kind of Soul Magic. * '''Godly Bonding: '''Brody has a multitude of abilities due to currently being bonded with the goddess Supesa, mostly powers created by and originally used by Supesa. ** '''Body Armor Generation: '''Brody while bonded with Supesa can surround his body in a powerful, bullet proof armor made of a thick kevlar-like armor and made of swirling stars and space, it is lightweight enough for full movement but is strong enough to deflect bullets, it also fully covers his face to stop his identity from being leaked. It is also seemingly made of some sort of liquid as it can shift and change even with Brody within it, it can also shift and change shape as stated below. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Brody, while bonded with Supesa can shift the liquid-like goo constituting his body armor into a multitude of things depending on the needed use *** '''Tendril Generation: '''Brody can summon a multitude of long tendrils with a sharp tip that can be used to impale, able to impale and stick through sheets of metal and even through human bodies. *** '''Thickened Armor Generation: '''Brody can thicken the armor around his body into even harder armor than it is usually, forming a shield out of it to block bullets and weapons from hitting him. ** '''Biological Transport: '''Brody summons a sticky tendril from his hand and uses it to swing from one place to another, it can also be detached and used to tie up individuals. ** '''Superhuman Traits: '''When bonded with Supesa, Brody has near superhuman reflexes, speed, agility and strength, ** '''Matter Generation: '''Using the liquid-like goo constituting his body armor, Brody can form it into other forms of matter that are separate from his body armor *** '''Nuclear Matter Generation: '''Brody has been shown to summon a nuclear bomb, but it is unknown if it works *** '''Mechanical Matter Generation: '''Brody has been shown to summon a large truck, but it is unknown if it works. Paraphernalia * '''Godly Bonding: '''When bonded with Supesa, Brody has a multitude of new items in his posession ** '''Comet & Asteroid: '''When bonded with Supesa, Brody has access to two twin Desert Eagles that fire explosive matter instead of typical bullets. ** '''Blackhole & Wormhole: '''When bonded with Supesa, Brody has access to a pair of twin Katanas that can slice through mostly anything in their path. Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''As a human being, Brody has a multitude of problems due to being human, such as heart problems, being susceptible to disease and old age. * '''Godly Bonding: '''When bonded to Supesa, Brody is also susceptible to loud noises and sound vibrations which harm Supesa. Trivia * Brody's name is a Transferred use of the surname meaning “from Brodie.” Brodie is a place-name believed to be derived from the Gaelic broth (a ditch). * Brody's middle name, Robert, comes from the Germanic name ''Hrodebert meaning "bright fame", derived from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and beraht "bright". The Normans introduced this name to Britain, where it replaced the Old English cognate Hreodbeorht. It has been consistently among the most common English names from the 13th to 20th century. In the United States it was the most popular name for boys between 1924 and 1939 * Brody's last name, Singer, is an occupational name for a cantor in a synagogue, from Yiddish zinger ‘singer’. English: variant of Sanger 2, in fact a Middle English recoinage from the verb sing(en) ‘to sing’. * The Name Void means a completely empty space. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Universe 1 Category:Gods Category:Bonded with Supesa